Queen of Ninjago
by QueenOfNinjago
Summary: Ember Nathanial is the Queen of Ninjago, but she's getting bored with her job. When she runs away, she's found by Kai and then the adventures begin! Rated T to be safe.
1. To Be Normal

**Ember POV**

I hate being queen. Some might dream of it, but I dream of being normal. No guards following you around, no being cooped up in a castle, no loneliness, and no politics and laws! That's the life I want! I hate being Queen of Ninjago! I just want to be plain old Ember. But that's never going to happen.

I like to watch the TV, especially when it's news about the ninja. They have an amazing life! They get to be normal, but unique at the same time! And they don't have guards, huge castles, loneliness, or laws! I sometimes wish I could be a ninja. Ember the ninja. But that's never going to happen.

So, that's why I ran away. To be normal. Or a ninja. Whichever comes first.

* * *

**Sorry, short prologue! It'll get better I swear! ~Jeri**


	2. Runaway Queen

**Kai POV**

I walked through the city, bored out of my mind. No villains to fight, no training to do, nothing fun to do. I sighed, hands in my pockets. Sensei Wu had gone on a journey. He said he was going to get three more ninjas. At least when he returned I'd have something to do.

"We interrupt this program to being you an important news flash." I turned to see a TV in a shop window. "Ember Nathanial. I'm sure you all know our precious queen. She has gone missing!" Now this was getting somewhere! I finally have something to do!

"NINJA GO!" I spun into my ninja gi. Now to go find Queen Ember. I was near the cemetery, I would start by her parents' graves.

**Ember POV**

I sat under a willow tree in the cemetery. I looked at the two graves by my feet. My parents. The whole reason I had to be queen at such a young age. They had died five years ago, when I was fifteen. I felt my eyes well up. I just wanted them back! I pulled my knees up to the chest and began to cry.

"Queen Ember?"

I looked up to see a ninja. The red one. Kai Flamy, I think. I remember when I first met the ninja. They were so nice, but Kai was the one who really caught my eye.

He bowed. "Why did you run away, if you don't mind my asking?"

He was so cute! I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned away. Instead of leaving, he sat next to me. Tears were still flowing. He wiped them away, tenderly. I blushed again and decided to answer his question. "I hate being queen. Guards are always following me around, I have to stay cooped up in that stupid castle, there's no one to talk to, and I have to deal with all these politics and laws. I just want to be normal!" I blushed. "Actually, I've always admired the ninja. I wish I could be a ninja myself."

He laughed. Such a wonderful laugh. "Being a ninja isn't all fun and games! We have to deal with villains and we have to train like crazy. But, I'll tell you what." He had a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll help you be normal for the day."

"Really?" I asked, happily.

He nodded. "Really. Now, you'll need a disguise, so you don't get swarmed by the paparazzi."

I pulled out some sunglasses. "Will these work?" He nodded. I put them on. "And I'll buy some different clothes. And maybe get a haircut."

"I can promise you the best day ever!" Kai told me, smiling.

* * *

**Ember: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: sure.**

**Ember: Jericho does not own Ninjago, as much as she wans to. She only owns me. Wow, that sounded wrong . . .**

**~Jeri**


	3. Kissing in the Rain

**Kai POV**

Queen Ember walked out of the clothing store and smiled at me. "Well? How do I look?" I stared at her. She had gotten her hair cut, and now it only went to her shoulders. She was wearing a tank top and capris, complete with sneakers and her sunglasses.

"Whoa. You look beautiful! I mean, uh, you look, uh, like a normal girl," I said, catching myself. I had called the queen beautiful! It was true, but I was way out of her league.

She smiled at me, sweetly. She had a beautiful smile. "Well, let's go! Impress me, Kai."

**Ember POV**

Had he called me beautiful? It didn't matter, I guess. I'm way out of his league.

"Coming, your Highness?" He joked.

"Just call me Ember," I told him.

He took me to Mega Monster Amusement Park. I had never been. So we went on the rollercoaster. I was slightly nervous, but it turned out to be really fun! I threw my arms in the air, screaming and laughing. Kai just laughed, but not in a mean way. In a handsome way. I sighed dreamily. Why was I falling head over heels for him?

**Kai POV**

"You'll never catch me!" Ember ran away, laughing, as I chased her down. We ran through the park, dodging people as best we could. I was catching up to her, but wow, she's fast! And beautiful. I tried not to sigh as I chased her playfully. I was in love with the queen. But it would never work. She probably didn't feel the same.

"Gotcha!" I laughed as I grabbed her wrist. She pulled away, tripping down a hill at the same time, and unfortunately bringing me tumbling down with her. At the bottom, I sat up and asked, "Are you alright, Ember?"

She nodded dizzily, laughing. "Today has been the most fun I've had since my parents died . . ." She trailed off and I noticed tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Aww, come here." I pulled her close, wiping away her tears. "It's okay." She buried her head in my chest, crying. "Shh, Shh, it's alright," I soothed. I felt a drop of water on my head and realized it was starting to rain. But I didn't care. Ember was crying and I cared about her.

**Ember POV**

I looked up as it began to rain harder. I didn't care. I only cared about Kai. Soon it was pouring and we just sat cuddled together. His body emitted heat for some reason. Probably because of him being the ninja of fire and all. I stood up suddenly. I flung my sunglasses off and pulled him to his feet. "Kai, I need to tell you. I am in love. With you. But I know I'm way out of your league and it would never work, but I needed to tell you."

He laughed. "You? Out of my league? It's the opposite! I'm way out of your league!" He paused. "Wait, you love me?" I nodded slowly and he put his hands on my cheeks. "I feel the same way about you though."

Then, we both had the same idea. We closed the gap between our lips. I pulled his head closer, and he pulled my whole body closer. We kissed in the rain without a care in the world.

* * *

**Kai: *kissing Ember***

**Me: GET A ROOM GUYS!**

**Ember: Get outta here Jeri!**

**~Jeri**


	4. Love

**Jay POV**

I walked into the living room, greeting Nya with a kiss. She, Cole and Lloyd were watching TV and Zane was cooking dinner. I looked around. "Has anyone seen Kai?"

"I haven't seen him since breakfast," Lloyd said, without looking up.

"That's kinda strange," Nya murmured, looking at me. "He was complaining that he had nothing to do."

"Maybe we should look for him," Cole suggested. "Zane can stay and cook." He shot a glance at Lloyd. "And Lloyd can stay if he wants."

"I hope he's not in trouble," Nya said, worriedly.

"Kai? Nah, I'm sure he's fine," I said, trying to comfort her. "Let's go find him!"

**Cole POV**

"We've searched everywhere!" Nya sighed. "Where could he be?"

"We only have one more place to check. The park. Don't give up hope yet, Nya," I said.

It was pouring out. I couldn't image Kai wanting to be out in this weather; he hated the rain. We walked along the path, not seeing anyone. It was muddy and wet. "Maybe we should just go," Jay suggested.

But then, we looked at the bottom of a hill and you would not believe what we saw. Kai was totally making out with the queen of Ninjago.

**Ember POV**

"Kai?!"

Kai and I broke apart to see his sister and two other ninjas. Nya Flamy, her boyfriend who's also the ninja of lightning, Jay Walker, and the ninja of earth, Cole Williamson. Oh no, we were busted.

"Uh, guys? W-what are you doing here?" Kai asked, nervously.

"Looking for you," Jay explained. "You've been gone all day!"

"Is that the queen?!" Cole blurted.

"Yes . . ." I sighed.

"What are you doing kissing the queen?" Nya asked.

"Look, it's called love, okay?!" Kai growled.

"I know what love is, if you haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend!" Nya yelled back.

"Kai, it's dinnertime, and we're going back with or without you," Cole told him, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Go home, Kai. I should be going too. But thank you." I kissed him goodbye and we went our separate ways.

* * *

**Four chapters in one day! Wow! But my cousin, MoonOfMoons, did eleven chapters in one day once. You should read her story too. It's awesome. ~Jeri**


End file.
